Surprises
by Blue Magic 13
Summary: Jack Sparrow enters into an accord with a formidable lady. He may have met his match. Romance, adventure and intrigue awaits.
1. Default Chapter

Surprises

_(I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, except the products of my own imagination. I certainly make no money from the following tale, my only profit being the sheer fun of it. Thank you to the wonderful people who created these characters that we get to play with. Ah, would that it were so in truth...)_

_If you'd like to quote or post elsewhere any part of the following, please be very kind and ask first._

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Coming for Dinner.

Will was trying to enjoy a few more languorous minutes of lying in bed before he had to get up. He was just convincing himself that there weren't too many outstanding orders and he might treat himself to sleeping in just a bit when the cacophony of a tangle of green parrots blasted just underneath the window. God, they sounded like a thousand cats getting their tails closed in a door and Elizabeth bolted up in bed.

"Bloody Parrots," she swore, throwing the pillow in the general direction of the noise, not quite awake yet. Not really a morning person, which was particularly trying in such a bright house.

There was a rustling at the window and they both turned to see a blue and yellow parrot, considerably taller than the wild greens that had woken them, perched on the edge of the balcony.

"Any Port in a Storm. Any Port in a Storm," cawed the parrot, ruffling his feathers with self-importance.

"Jack's in." she said, her face unable to containing the broad grin of anticipation.

"I'm up."

With the sun barely 10 degrees over the horizon, Captain Jack Sparrow stood on deck of the Black Pearl, giving orders for the day with his bosun and first mate. The ship flew no flag at the moment, and was anchored in the main port itself rather than in a hidden cove for cover, which was itself a decidedly odd feeling. Even though Jack knew better than anyone the terms he'd negotiated with Norrington, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone would be coming along to clap him in irons at a moment's notice. It was one thing to sit in Shell Harbor in Tortuga in plain sight in the bright light of the morning - although come to think of it, Jack had never seen much bright morning light when he was in Tortuga thanks to many pleasurable long nights - but it was bizarre to be doing it in Port Royal.

Jack thought back to three months ago, when a ship of British privateers had suddenly gone off the edge of the map and demanded the commodore's attention. It was common knowledge that privateers were really no more than pirates with a permission slip, permitted to attack and plunder vessels and ports at will so long as they were those under a different flag than their own. All the great naval powers fighting for dominance in the Caribbean - the English, the French, the Spanish, the Portuguese and the Dutch - all employed privateers as a way to bedevil one another and help turn the tides of fortune their way. One ship, the Cyclops, operated according to the terms of its charter for about six months, then abandoned its agreement to avoid British ports, and seemed to have set a new standard for bloodthirstiness, apparently killing not for the sake of taking but for their own twisted delight in it. And the ship was fast. Very fast. Twice it had outrun the fleet vessels sent to capture it and it was becoming a major embarrassment to the crown.

Jack was stunned one day to hear the lookout's cry of sail spotted, only to find the HMS Dauntless sailing a white flag and Commodore James Norrington requesting parle with Captain Jack Sparrow. The Commodore and an escort of two came on board the Pearl.

"Well, Well, Commodore. Come to surrender the fleet? And this not even my birthday," Jack drawled.

"Actually, I was hoping we might come to an accord," Norrington offered, with a surprising lack of condescension.

After a lengthy discussion and several bottles of rum, Jack Sparrow was a bit amazed to find himself agreeing to help capture the Cyclops. For his efforts, the Pearl garnered whatever swag the rogue ship possessed and a rough truce with the British fleet, so long as he avoided certain territory that the Commodore couldn't ignore. And of course he was at least partially persuaded by the fact that the Cyclops was captained by one John James Barbossa. Clearly a certain level of betrayal and viciousness ran in the family.

The Pearl overtook the Cyclops after a week's chase and the battle for the ship was one of the most vicious in Jack's memories. In the end the Pearl had proved victorious and burned the sails, leaving the Cyclops dead in the water. The Dauntless had swept in to mop up the mess, and Jack and his crew went back to their usual pursuits.

And so that's how it came to be that Jack found himself enjoying this rather strange occurrence of being out in plain site in Port Royal.

Jack was pleased though not particularly surprised to see his friend William Turner hurrying down to the dock so early in the morning His eyes did widen slightly at the sight of Elizabeth Turner rushing down to meet him immediately upon his arrival and even more so when she pulled him into a hug.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I'm touched that you would rush to my side like this. And with such an impassioned embrace. I understand, luv. The Eunuch just isn't enough for a passionate woman such as yourself. Well, perhaps I might be of assistance while I'm in town, but well..."

"You are so incorrigible," she interrupted " . . . but we have really missed you," she added, smiling. "At any rate, I've actually come to personally invite you to dinner. Will will give you the details - I've got loads to do - but it's important. So we'll see you at 6:00 - sharp." She stepped back several paces and cast a sharp, appraising eye on Jack's appearance. He was dressed in pretty much exactly the same ensemble as the last time they had seen one another. Brown leather high boots, grey pants, white linen open shirt, red and white sash. Black buckler with sword and pistol; battered leather tricorner hat. Face framed by trade beads woven into his hair that fell down his back, and tied back with a bright red scarf. Kohl-rimmed eyes, the black of the kohl making his own brown flecked with amber seem that much darker. She knew that the kohl was, in theory, to cut down on the sun glare on the water. But she suspected it was really because it added to the air of mystery that Jack loved to cultivate. As much as she had found this man to be infuriating and impossible, it was also impossible not to like him and she had come to do so even more than she might like to admit to herself. This face had what her mother called 'good bone structure' and it undeniably was a very handsome face. And she had to admit; those eyes did make him look mysterious and intriguing - so they were successful. And the chest that invariably was revealed between the lines of white linen was smooth, tanned and hard and spoke of muscles well chiseled by work on a ship. The raw material was good; it just needed cleaning up a bit. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting evening.

Jack began to look puzzled and a bit bewildered. "Elizabeth darling, you are looking at me as though you are shopping - for a roast goose or a lover, I'm not sure, but your husband is looking daggers at me and it's becoming a bit awkward, luv."

Elizabeth took no bait. She just smiled to herself, said "Don't be late-" to Jack and gave her husband one of those looks that wives give husbands that indicate they had better know everything they are thinking and follow through to the letter, kissed Will soundly on the lips and walked off with a purposeful stride.

"Have I said yes?" Jack asked Will as Elizabeth bustled off. "Don't get me wrong, mate. I love your company and all that and would I get around to visiting quite soon but it is my first night in port in a month and I was rather looking forward something a bit more disreputable than a quiet dinner at the Turner's, however delightful it may be."

Will grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary. He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, come to dinner tonight and I promise you it will not be a quiet and respectable evening. Elizabeth's cousin just arrived from England and...well...she's quite an experience."

"Next you'll be telling me she has a good personality. No, I don't think so mate."

"Actually, she came here from England just to meet you, because of what Elizabeth's written about you in her letters."

Jack drew his head back and questioned Will further. "You're telling me that a woman - a single woman," he raised a concerned eyebrow to Will...

"Widowed."

"Better still. A woman of some means..."

"You could say that", Will nodded.

"...has traveled all by her onesies from England to Port Royal primarily for the purpose of meeting me."

"Yes."

"Well, what can I say mate. I am Captain Jack Sparrow." There was a long pause. "Well now, your Elizabeth's quite easy on the eyes - if not necessarily the ears. Is this cousin of hers a pretty picture as well?"

"I think you just need to meet her with no more preamble from me. And Jack - one word of advice. Just be yourself. But be yourself with clean clothes and a bath.


	2. The Proposition: Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle o...

Surprises

(I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, except the products of my own imagination. I certainly make no money from the following tale, my only profit being the sheer fun of it. Thank you to the wonderful people who created these characters that we get to play with. Ah, would that it were so in truth...)

If you'd like to quote or post elsewhere any part of the following, please be very kind and ask first)

Chapter 2 - The Proposition: Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

Jack Sparrow couldn't help himself. Now he was curious and once he got curious, there wasn't much to do but follow it to some kind of conclusion. So he'd spent his afternoon at a local establishment where he could get himself a massage, a more particular kind of massage and a bath, and would now be arriving at the Turner's relatively clean, relaxed and more than a little curious.

Unlike most visitors to the Turner household, Jack Sparrow had never actually arrived at the front door. He was usually weaving through the kitchen or sliding his way through an upper story window in the middle of the night hoping to avoid the lookouts he knew Norrington had posted for him when he knew Jack was around. This being his first day of the 'new' Port Royal experience, Jack thought he would see how the other half lived and wound his way up to the front door.

A pretty young parlor maid, perhaps about 16 or so, opened the door, eyes wide as saucers as she took in Jack's appearance.

"Mademoiselle," Jack bowed. "If you would be so kind as to inform your Mistress that..." but with this, Will swept up, greeted Jack and noted his much improved appearance from this morning.

'Thank God', Will thought. 'If for no other reason, then I won't have to hear about it all evening.' He sighed to himself. He loved Elizabeth from the depths of his heart but she wasn't exactly...well. Easygoing wasn't the first word that came to mind.

Elizabeth stood up from the sofa, just as a woman appeared at the top of the winding staircase. She was intent and purposeful and traveled if not at a run, as a very fast glide. About halfway down, she spotted Jack, paused for a moment and then moved determinedly toward the front door.

Elizabeth and Will made room, until she stood in front of Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow? Suzanna Harcourt. I have a proposition for you."

Even Jack Sparrow, a man not easily taken by surprise, was caught up short at this as an opening remark. But being Jack Sparrow, he recovered very quickly. "Well, that's very flattering luv, and I'm ready, willing and - as many can attest - more than able," he leered with that famous smile. "But I have a feeling they'll be put out if we don't stay for dinner first."

Much to Jack's surprise there was no blushing, fluster, outrage or open palm. Instead, the woman's expression went from small muse to large smile to an outright real laugh. Not what Jack would have expected.

"Excellent. It's good to see you are living up to your reputation straight away."

Elizabeth stepped in. "Jack, this is my cousin, Suzanna Harcourt. Suzanna, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack reached and took her hand and a spark went through them both as he looked straight into her eyes. "Well, I assume my reputation preceded me based on your intriguing greeting." He leaned over and kissed her hand, then turned it over, palm up, but holding it in his the entire time. . "And may I offer that if you'd like to start undoing your own, reputation that is, I am at your service, milady." At which point he kissed the pulse point just where her wrist and palm met, and gently let go.

Will could have sworn he heard thunder.

At dinner, Jack found himself a seat across from Suzanna which gave him an opportunity for study. Normally, he would have put himself as close to an attractive woman as possible, with as many opportunities for 'accidental' or purposeful for that matter, physical contact as might present themselves. But this one was something different. Her brown hair was a mass of curls, held back by two combs that from here looked to Jack as though they were made of bronze in the Celtic manner. Despite her dress and her manners, it was impossible to look too respectable with that wild hair. She was gentle with the paint on her face, just a hint of brown defining her warm brown eyes. A relatively straight nose with just the slightest turn at the end, but not enough to pull the over all affect from woman down to girlishness. And a very intriguing mouth. Curlicue was how he'd have to describe her lips. Perpetually in motion. Not that she was always talking, but those lips were always moving - to purse at a question forming in her mind but not yet asked, to worry in confusion, to smile in amusement. He found himself wondering what those lips would feel like against his and slid his attention back up to her eyes at the very moment Suzanna's gaze flickered across to him. She looked like she was trying to read him and Jack gave her his best smirking pirate face. Those lips curled up every so slightly, she winked at him and then turned back to focus on what Will was saying.

She'd winked at him! She'd bloody winked at him. He'd given her his best smirk that should have thrown her totally off guard and it hadn't seemed to faze her.

In fact - she'd bloody winked. And yet here she was, this obviously high born lady in a dress of royal blue silk with the neckline cut to show a generous amount of cleavage which now that he paid it attention, was rather generous indeed. Her skin had just a touch of color, no doubt garnered on the trip from England and Jack though it looked delicious... How had he taken so long to notice those breasts - he must be losing his mind. On the other hand, there was just so much about this woman that commanded his attention... but he knew what he wanted a closer look at now and it was time to get up from the table.

"Well dear William, lovely ladies, while I do not wish to be rude, I do believe there was talk of a proposition earlier and as pleasurable as this company is, I do have some business to attend to this evening..."

Elizabeth snorted, knowing full well what that business was likely to be,

"...and perhaps we should be getting to it."

"Excellent," Suzanna responded. "Elizabeth, would you please ask Missy to bring the gift I brought for Captain Sparrow into the library and you and William can go do something..." and she swirled her hand though the air in a way that seemed to indicate 'finish that sentence as you see fit.'

Jack called out, "Hey Will, enjoy your something!" and Will couldn't help but respond with an ear splitting grin, which to Jack's surprise, earned him a smile and a wicked glance from his wife.. 'Good for you William' he thought to himself. 'And good for you too, lass.'

Jack turned to Suzanna, and offered his arm in what felt like both a swipe at and an homage to courtly manners in this situation. "Milady?"

Suzanna started a bit at his choice of words but recovered to offer a graceful and flamboyant curtsey and take his arm.

The library itself was hands down Suzanna's favorite room in the house with every wall solidly covered with books, except where a large stone fireplace had been carved out and an imposing mantle held various decorations including a stunning jade urn. Truth be told, there were only a few nights a year when it might actually be cold enough here in Port Royal to make a fire tolerable let alone desirable, and this cavern was currently filled with orange and red flowers rather than flames; but it was the done thing for this kind of "manor house" to have a fireplace and so this one did. The English had a hard time leaving England at home.

Suzanna sat on one of the sofas at the end closest to the fireplace. Had he been a gentleman of her acquaintance back in Britain, Jack would have taken the seat opposite her on the other side of the low table. But he was not. Motioning for her to move over just a bit, Jack slid himself into the other end of the divan, just far away enough that they weren't quite touching, but very close indeed.

"I hope you don't mind, luv. Seems too far away to have a proper conversation from way over there." The fact is he had been unsettled by this woman too often this evening and it was time to turn the tables a bit. Besides, she was quite lovely...Just as he leaned closer, the maid who had opened the door for him, 'Missy' he now knew her name was, struggled a bit with a wooden cask which she placed on the settee. A young boy of about 13 also stood by with 2 silver goblets, a brass tap and a small hammer.

"Thank you very much, Missy and..."

"Peter, Ma'am."

"Peter. No need to fuss over us. You can take yourselves off to bed. Captain Sparrow and I may be talking rather late, and there's no need for you to wait up and attend us. Good night."

Jack couldn't help noticing that her instructions to the staff had been so polite - far more so than most of her class would have been in talking to servants, and yet also quite final and brooking no arguments. Clearly she did not wish to be interrupted and she had issued instructions accordingly.

Suzanna turned toward him. "Well Captain, how much did Elizabeth and William already tell you about me in their furtive and hasty trip to the harbor this morning?"

He grinned realizing that she didn't miss much.

"Actually, very little - I think they only wanted to pique my curiosity and they were quite successful at that. Though far less so than the lady herself who certainly seems to be full of surprises."

She inclined her head with what she took as a compliment. "I think you may find this rather a nice surprise, Captain," said Suzanna, picking up the hammer and tap, and with one sharp blow, deftly knocked the tap solidly into the barrel. "From what I imagine is your considerable professional experience, let me know what you think of this."

And she filled two generous glasses, handing one to the captain. Touching glasses with his she made a toast, "To Surprises" she offered. Jack couldn't suppress a smile. "To surprises" he returned and took a long draught.

Jack's eyes came near to rolling back in his head in ecstasy. "What ambrosia is this?" he asked," and where did you get it?"

"Ah, so you've not come across it yet in your travels." Suzanna was terribly pleased with herself, but endeavored to speak lightly. "That is the white rum of Barbados. They've only started making it this year but they anticipate great things."

"That is a drink for the gods, milady and apparently, for a few very fortunate pirates. Thank you. It is truly something out of the ordinary, as is the woman who brought it. And yet if you'll forgive my suspicious pirate mind, you've invited me to dinner, hinted at a proposition and brought me a gift of inestimable value." He helped himself to another glass, and refilled Suzanna's which was nearly empty as well, rather to his surprise. So unless you're after my immortal soul, which thanks to the loathsome Mr. Barbossa I've already lost and found, what is it you'd be wanting of me? Granted, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. But surely, even given that reputation we spoke of earlier, there must be more that brings you here than that."

Suzanna took rather a longer breath than usual and looked Jack in the eye. "Well, Captain, in most ways it is exactly your reputation that brings me here. Back in England, in addition to some rather tiresome family and social obligations, I've written quite a number of biographies and a few narrative tales. I am a writer, Captain Sparrow and I wish to write your story, and that of The Black Pearl, for all the world to hear."

As the rum disappeared and the room filled up with words, Suzanna told Jack how when she'd received Elizabeth's first letter talking about her adventures and ordeals, she'd been in turn horrified, entertained and in the end, utterly captivated. She realized she'd found her inspiration for the next book she wanted to write and one that would bring together her strengths as a writer - the ability to tell the story of one person and yet take the reader on a journey through unfamiliar territory.

Jack had a few questions. "So if our dear Elizabeth has told you the entire story-although undoubtedly with rather less color and accuracy than I would have me self, what is it you're wanting from me?" He leaned toward her with a distinct leer that she couldn't possibly miss..."Or were you just hoping I might spice things up a bit?"

Suzanna hoped he didn't actually hear her swallow and that she sounded a lot cooler than she felt. "No Captain, as 'piquant' as I'm sure that would be, just hearing the stories isn't going to give it the sensational aspect I'm looking for. I want to sail with you on the Pearl."

Jack's eyes widened momentarily and he looked at her for a long time before uttering his next sentence. "I would say you're mad, but I've a feeling you've heard that before and it failed to deter you then. Not to mention I've heard that a time or two myself. So tell me what would be the profit in it for me and my crew?"

"Twenty more casks just like this one, plus 50 gold sovereigns when we sail and 150 more per man when we return in 6 weeks or so. And of course, immortality for you. But the good kind this time where you get to keep your skin. I'll be asking questions of you and your crew, and they can chose how much of the story they want to be a part of by deciding how much to answer my questions. And from you, I just expect you to be your somewhat garrulous but undeniably charming self."

He answered with that oh so dangerous Sparrow grin. "So I'm undeniably charming am I? Or are you, wanton woman that you secretly are, just plying me with rum and flattering me for your own nefarious purposes?"

"Yes you are undeniably charming - don't let it go to your head", she replied, again hoping that her voice wasn't giving her away as she strove to seem calm.

"It's a bit late for that luv."

"And of course I am plying you with rum and compliments for my slightly less than nefarious purposes, but you being a pirate, I don't see why that would offend you. After all, if I'm in France, I speak French. We might consider all this my attempt at speaking pirate. So how am I doing, Captain?"

"You are the damnedest woman," he replied shaking his head slightly, but his eyes shone with appreciation.

"I've heard that before as well," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"But I must say that with rum and gold you are speaking my language, savvy? Well, that would be French again, but never mind. Triple the amounts and we'll do it, but it's up to the crew how much they want to speak with you."

"Double. And one more thing - Will and Elizabeth come along as well. It's as much for your protection as anything, because with them along, the Commodore has to know that I went with you willingly."

"Then we have an accord. And Elizabeth and Will are always welcome on the Pearl. But we sail day after tomorrow. Despite our little arrangement, I'd like us to be on our way before Mr. Stick-Up-His...before the Commodore returns from Nevis. And now I think we should we should have ourselves a last drink of this nectar to seal the deal and then I'll be off on me way. I look forward to more enjoyable evenings such as this one when we've an open sky overhead and naught but the horizon before us."

Jack refilled both the goblets, they touched them together once, and he was again a bit taken aback as she drained hers in one gulp, just like he did.

When Jack took her hand to bid her a "courtly" farewell, she felt a shiver tear through her that she couldn't totally conceal. Jack's lips lingered on her skin for a moment and breathed in her incredible smell. What was it? Not lavender or rose - he'd smelled it before somewhere - wild Jasmine. It was intoxicating.

He felt himself letting go with considerable regret. "Thanks for the rum, luv. I have a feeling that this is going to be ...interesting. I think it's going to be very interesting."

"Enjoy your evening, captain."

When Jack Sparrow walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind him, Lady Suzanna Harcourt leaned against it and let out a long, slow breath. He'd said yes, and the rum and the promise of money had distracted him enough that he hadn't asked any questions about her. So far, so good and exactly according to plan.

What hadn't been at all in her plans was the reaction she had to this man. She knew from Will and Elizabeth that Jack drank incessantly, whored around when he could (undoubtedly what his "business" that evening consisted of"), stole, cheated and even apparently used the truth as a kind of strategic maneuver. Well, what would one expect from a Pirate? That was a kind of job description. But she'd never said anything about him being so...desirable. It was the only word. Those eyes that drew you in even against your will and nothing at all cruel or malevolent lurking there that she could see. And she could see a lot. She hadn't survived at court as one of the richest and most sought-after women in England without developing some outstanding skills at reading people. Everything that she saw of Jack Sparrow so far said fascinating. Some people thought he was crazy...Ha! Like a fox, she thought. He's intelligent and he's crazy and funny and undeniable charming - had she actually told him that - well they were both crazy come to that then. Most insane of all, she felt a twinge of ire at the thought of him out with some two-bit whore after sitting here with her and drinking her rum and sharing her sofa and those touches...Alright that was enough. Time to go to bed and stop this nonsense - she had a lot to do in the morning. But she filled up her glass and carried it upstairs with her for a nightcap, and the taste of the rum and the feel of the pirate's lips on her skin stayed with her long after she'd blown out the light.

Jack found himself heading to The Green Dragon with a much busier and complicated mind than he was accustomed to having on his first night ashore after a month. Normally rum and a woman would have been the only two things on his mind. And oddly enough, they were the things on his mind tonight but utterly different and not at all simple. Who the hell was this bloody woman?

The sticky brown liquid at the tavern bit at Jack's throat after what he'd been drinking earlier that evening and he found himself scowling as if he had another mutiny on his hands. Was there nothing you could count on? Ah, he thought. Yes, yes there is. He caught Scarlet's eye at the bar and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. She smiled, and with a bend of her head indicated a rather pretty girl of about 18, head ringed in blond curls, with pretty blue eyes and a bit of rose in her cheeks... She smiled at him and felt fortunate for the girls all spoke well of the Captain. He loved women. It was just his nature. He was never rough or cruel and it seemed important to him that they actually enjoy it as well and as a result, even the most jaded ones often did. He always watched them when they bedded, as if he was trying to memorize the image to hoard away when he was somewhere else. Jack was just different.

The next morning when Melinda spoke to the other girls over the raucousness of the breakfast table, there was a buzz about how last night was different. For the first and only time that any of them could remember, Jack Sparrow had taken his pleasure with his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Underway

Chapter 3: Getting Underway

(I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, except the products of my own imagination. I certainly make no money from the following tale, my only profit being the sheer fun of it. Thank you to the wonderful people who created these characters that we get to play with. Ah, would that it were so in truth...)

If you'd like to quote or post elsewhere any part of the following, please be very kind and ask first)

The following morning, Suzanna, Will and Elizabeth were at the dock just as a golden sun edged its way above the turquoise waters of the Caribbean Sea. Much to Suzanna's surprise, Jack was out on deck and walked down to meet them and wish them good morning.

"Most of the crew are sleeping it off, but I managed to roust a few of the scallywags to help you with your things. Mr. Cotton, the Turners here will be in their usual cabin. You can deposit Madame Harcourt's belongings in my cabin. I've had an extra bed brought in and contrived a kind of a curtain thingy, so there's no use you thinking you are going to be able to have your way with me, you wicked woman. In all honesty, it's the only place on the ship I can guarantee privacy and security, so I hope you won't be making a fuss about it."

Weighing a host of possible responses, Suzanna decided to start things off on the right foot. Besides she imagined that the Captain had decided to test her straight away.

"I'm sure that will be fine," she agreed calmly.

Well, whatever he had expected, he hadn't expected that, and he guessed that his surprise must have shown on his face, so he hastened to cover it with another teasing remark.

"Of course, if I may surmise from your easy acquiescence to sharing my cabin luv, that you might not be adverse to some pleasurable company, I'll be happy to draw you a map that you might find your way over to my side... You'll find me spread eagled on the bed, and x always marks the spot for the treasure." His tone was light and teasing, exaggeratedly suggestive to provoke her, but those eyes let her know that it wasn't all meant in jest.

Afraid she might actually be showing a bit of a blush after that one, Suzanna hastened to follow the man with the Parrot to her new quarters.

She was nothing short of stunned by what she found. Although Elizabeth had recounted the story of her experience on The Black Pearl, and Suzanna knew there was some kind of dining area involved, Elizabeth had been understandably more preoccupied with small matters as to whether she was being poisoned, about to be raped or what to make of a ship full of corpses. As a result, her story had been rather light on details as to the interior of the captain's cabin. One of Suzanna's biggest fears, in fact, when she contrived this scheme, is that she would be choking for lack of space. As someone who had lived her life in large rooms but with confining rules, she had developed an ever-worsening claustrophobia and was afraid that the cabin might be no bigger than a closet. Instead, she found an expanse of space, one area set apart through use of a drapery as Jack had mentioned, complete with a wooden bed, small table, candles and a purple velvet coverlet. She moved through into the cabin proper and saw that Jack's bed, which was considerably bigger, was also covered with embroidered pillows and a burgundy velvet coverlet. Both obviously stolen, as it was forbidden by English law for anyone not of the nobility to own velvet. Suzanna was forced to remember that however charming he might be, this man stole for a living.

She was glad for this opportunity to peruse Jack's cabin and discover what the things he owned might tell her about him. The furnishings were sumptuous and in rich colors of burgundy, gold, deep green and purple. It was an incredibly sensual room, one that in some ways seemed more suited to the far east than anywhere in the west. This effect was enhanced by the smoke in the room, sandalwood incense, which imparted a slightly sweet smell, and was actually rather calming. Calming was not a bad thing, considering Suzanna's stomach doing a jig, absolutely thrilled to be doing this and at the same time...

There were a number of trunks scattered about the room, and Suzanna took note that they all seemed to be locked. That was interesting, even here in his own cabin. Unless he'd locked them just because of her. There were also some very lovely things. Beautiful candlesticks, made of silver, heavy enough to be a weapon in the wrong hands. A small, 12 inch by 8 inch painting, but exquisite, of a beach, featuring all the colors of the sea and sky. She'd never seen anything quite like it. A chess set placed dead center on a mahogany pedestal table, the set itself a mosaic of ebony and ivory with each figurine lovingly carved. He may be a thief thought Suzanna, but he certainly is a thief with good taste. Just over the bed, there was a compartment built into the wall. Now that would be worth exploring she thought, stepping closer. Suddenly the door burst open and in ambled Jack with suspicion written all over his face. She looked guilty.

"Oh," said Suzanna. " I hope you don't mind, I was just having a look around to see what a real Captain's cabin is like." She decided flattery was the best defense.

"Umm humm" replied Jack. "Well I imagine you'd be in a different line of work if you weren't curious," he offered, quite graciously taking her off the hook. Damn, she thought. That is going to cost me in the long run.

"So did you find anything of interest?" he pressed, reaching for a bowl-sized cut class brandy snifter, grabbing a few somethings - Suzanna couldn't quite see what, and popping them in his mouth. She watched him crunch, forgetting about the question, and then it seemed to dawn on him, and he held the container out to her. "Almonds, " he offered. "Have one." An unsettling image flashed through her mind, brought on by her surroundings, of Barbossa offering Elizabeth an apple. But this was Jack. She reached in and took one, and bit down with a satisfying crunch. Her mouth was filled with a totally unexpected saltiness, but different then anything she'd ever tasted before.

Watching her, Jack was reminded of the other night at the Governor's mansion. You could see her whole face thinking, eyebrows scrunched up, tongue licking her lips - That was dangerous. She'd better not do that too often. Finally he had the sense that she'd reached the end of a list of possibilities she kept in her head, and she asked. "What is that? It's wonderful."

"It's a sauce the Chinese cook with all the time. They're roasted with it."

"Delicious", she mused, and Jack could tell from her face that she took real pleasure in it. She licked her lips again. And he groaned inwardly. Christ, he was trying to be on his good behavior here, and she was torturing him.

"Yes, well, I've always got little nibbles scattered about so help yourself. You never know when you might want something. To nibble on." She caught the expression on Jack's face. She didn't think he was teasing her this time. It seemed he spoke in innuendo even when he wasn't totally aware of what he was saying... Or of course, maybe he knew exactly what he was hinting at. Well, she was willing to play a little.

She tossed her hair just a bit. "So what else is there? To nibble on?"

If she were another woman, he might have grabbed her right then, and answered that question the way he wanted to. Instead, he motioned her to follow him to a small glass bowl filled with little brown bundles, dusted in coconut. She could smell them from here. "Rum Balls. That shouldn't surprise me." She grinned and popped one in her mouth. He could practically taste the chocolate rolling around her mouth; so rapturous was the look on her face. Promising, he thought. Torturous at the moment, but promising.

"Actually, you know, they both go very well with rum. So why don't I fetch us a drink."

"Jack, it's barely a civilized hour for breakfast, let alone drinking."

"Ah, but that's the point, isn't it luv. This is a pirate ship. We're not "civilized". We don't do '11's' or 'tea' or 'brandy and cigars in the drawing room.' We do what we want, when we want to and sod the rest of it. So have one welcome drink with me." She took it and walked back across the room to the bowl of almonds and brought them over, helping herself to more.

"Alright then Captain Jack Sparrow. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" She was rewarded with a huge grin, as their cups clanked and they both took a taste. Suzanna eyed the mischievous looking Jack suspiciously, as a catalog of her first hour ran through her head, and she spoke it out loud. "Well Captain, it seems to me I've been on this ship for less than an hour, and you've already plied me with chocolate and foreign delicacies and rum."

"Is it working?"

She laughed.

"Haven't succumbed yet after an entire hour? I'm losing my touch. Right, then. Come milady, I'll take you on a tour of me greatest treasure." And he held out his arm like he had the other night at the house. I'm in trouble, she thought to herself. I had better remember that the rules are different here. But by God, I'm having fun... And with a little smirk of her own, she joined him for a tour of The Pearl.

Over the next two weeks, Suzanna ingratiated herself with the crew. She didn't do ship's work exactly - she was paying them after all, and she was a lady, so they didn't expect it. Although she had managed to insinuate herself into the kitchen somewhat. But hardly to take over. In fact she was nothing short of astonished at how good the food was. She loved food. Really loved it. And probably greater than her concern of small places was the idea that she would be living on hard tack and suspicious biscuits. But instead, she could honestly say that she'd had meals on The Pearl that rivaled those served in some of the haughtiest houses in London. She questioned Jack about it. "There's a pirate lesson for you, luv. The only thing that ships have in common with prisons is that the better the food is, the less problems there are. A well-fed crew is a happy crew. And our cook Woody is the finest in the Caribbean, I swear it. Of course we've also some lovely places to shop, commandeering the delicacies meant for all the swells when we find them. It works out rather well." Suzanna decided then that Woody would be the first of the men she'd talk to.

The lady knew cooks could be prickly about who they let in their kitchen - she remembered getting shooed out continuously as a child - so she approached with care. "Excuse me, Woody, but I was wondering if you might have some time to talk to me."

"Cap'n says I do, I do. Hold on a moment." He pulled some crates of vegetables off the top of a barrel and motioned for her to sit down. "If you don't mind though mum, I'll just chop whilst I talk. They can be an ornery lot when they're kept waiting for a meal."

"Actually, I've been told I can as well. But really, I was especially was anxious to talk to you that I think you're - well, just extraordinary. Jack told me you're the best cook in the Caribbean and I agree after few weeks of eating your food.

"Ah well, mam, you know the Captain. Everything is the best or the worst or the biggest with him. He's like this. I do my job and I enjoys it so it's good for all."

Suzanna was intrigued straight away by the fact that she couldn't place his accent or dialect, and she usually had a very good ear for that sort of thing.

"So where did you learn to do what you do?"

"Well, my father was Captain of a merchant ship. I know, it's a strange world me becoming a pirate then, eh? But unlike most Captains, he took my mother and I with him. She did the cooking on the ship - which is wild rare you know, for a woman to be allowed to do such a thing - but since she made such delicious things, no one really complained. We traveled all over the world. Europe, India, the Orient and here, several times around for each, trading and selling and whatnot. Each port we'd stop in, my mum would take me ashore to the markets to buy provisions. And we might be in port for several weeks while my father made his business. We would learn what the local people ate and how they cooked it, because that's what there was to eat. Then we'd buy the ingredients for what we liked and my mum would cook something similar. So everywhere we went, we learned new things. I helped my mum in the kitchen, and I guess it all found its way into my head. It was a grand way to grow up - a little lonely at times, but always exciting. Eventually my Da decided he'd had enough and took my mum to live in Barbados. I decided to stay on the ship as a sailor and then the first mate took over as Captain. And a right bastard he turned into, too. I guess my Da had always kept him in check, but he was mean and the whole sense of the ship changed. About a month gone, we was attacked by Pirates - Jack and the Black Pearl.

He offered to spare the crew in return for our surrender and it seemed as though the Captain was going to take him up on that. Then when Jack turned his back, captain had a pistol hidden, and he shot him, right in the chest. But I guess it missed the most important things because Jack fought him and ran him through. One of the only times I've ever seen him look really angry actually. He was a sight. Bleeding and furious and waiting to see who else might come at him. But no one did. Hell, we didn't like our Captain any way.

He spared the crew, took what he could and soaked the sails - that's where you put 'em in the water so they ship can't give chase for a few days while they're put to rights. It's the kinder thing then burning 'me which means your dependent on another ship rescuing you. I could see for myself he was a better man then most I'd met, even if he was a pirate. So I asked if I could sign on as cook. He said we'd see just what kind of cook I was and then he'd decide. So I cooked for him over the next two weeks till we made port. The old cook was more of a typical navy cook you see, and it's just the truth mam that I was much better. So Jack offered him to switch to deck hand, or he'd pay him a share and he could see what there work he might get. He decided to stay in Tortuga and I've been here these last two years since."

Suzanna had been writing in a small leather-bound journal as fast as she could while Woody was talking, questions running through her head continuously, but not wanting to interrupt while the man was talking already.

She never got to ask them. The door to the galley opened and Jack strode in. "There you are. I'd wondered where you'd got yourself off to. Not holding up supper are you? There'll be hell to pay." Suzanna was amused to see Woody's posture straighten in front of Jack. Not quite the way a soldier would, but definitely something...

"Come up with me on deck - there's something you should see." She thanked Woody profusely and promised they'd continue this another time and hurried to keep up with Jack who was moving quickly.

He moved straight to the port side railing and motioned for her to follow. I don' t know how long they'll stay. But I thought you might like to take a gander before they run off."

Just below where they stood was a pod of 5 dolphins playing in the spray alongside the ship. Suzanna let out a cry of delight and Jack looked uncommonly pleased with himself.


	4. The Moon is a Perfect Mistress

Chapter 4: The Moon is a Perfect Mistress

Dinner for four in Jack's cabin that night was a bit of a raucous affair with rum and wine and everyone more than a bit into their cups by the time the food was done and the table littered with crumbs, empty bottles and empty glasses.

"That bread was incredible, Jack," remarked Suzanna.

"Your new mate Woody, our cook is part Portuguese on his mothers side or something and - Ooh. Wait a minute -I've had an idea." Suzanna was always amazed at how Jack could go from sounding like a rather drunken and dangerous pirate to excited 8 year old boy and back again in the blink of an eye. Jack popped out of his seat to rummage through one of many chests in the room that always seemed to promise treasure. He returned from this small fishing expedition with a look of triumph in his eyes. And bowed to the ensemble with a grand flourish.

"Gentlemen -man, Miladies, after such a fine repast I thought you might care for a taste of something sweet," and he brought to the table a bottle of Porto they'd taken off a fat Portuguese Merchant ship, several months before. While Jack was pouring, Will was just drunk enough that he growled into Elizabeth's ear, "I know I would," in something rather more than a stage whisper that they couldn't help but overhear. And Elizabeth had had just enough wine that, while she flushed slightly, there was no reprimand. Instead she took up her glass and proposed a toast "To the Black Pearl", which they all echoed. Now Elizabeth had been raised with propriety in all things and she certainly knew that port was a drink to be sipped and savored. So they all were a bit stunned when she drained her glass and thumped it on the table, looking for all the world like - well, Jack drinking rum.

In a voice rather louder and slurpier then normal, Elizabeth exclaimed, "It's been a lovely evening, Captain Sparrow, it really has, but I'm afraid Will and I are awfully tired and so we're just going to head out." Will offered an adorable and it must be said rather cocky pirate smile and they were gone.

Suzanna smiled as well, looking at the closed door. "Well, was it something we said?", she joked.

"No , but I do believe that dear William has finally learned to recognize an opportune moment."

They turned to look at each other and the mood in the room went from playful to something very different in a heartbeat.

Because now they were both standing here alone.

In the middle of their own moment.

And Jack looked at her with one of those smouldering gazes that made it very hard for her to breathe. Suzanna felt strings inside her begin to loosen and become undone and before she stopped breathing all together she managed to choke out, "I think I'd like some air" but her face indicated that she was hoping he would join her. With Jack Sparrow smoothness, Jack recovered very quickly, gathered up the bottle and two goblets in his left hand, and placed his right on the small of Suzanna's back to guide her out the door.

"Capital idea, milady. After dinner drinks on the terrace this evening".

"The terrace?", she managed. She hoped she hadn't actually squeaked. But she might have as so much of her attention was going to the heat spreading through her body and emanating from that hand. What the hell was the matter with her? She wanted him desperately, and she knew he was about to kiss her before she suggested coming outside. But a part of her was so scared. Scared it had been too long, scared he'd be disappointed and she'd be stuck here. And maybe most of all, scared she'd be disappointed and then there would really be nothing left to look forward to.

Jack brought them out to the area in the very front of the ship. To their backs were a series of large wooden bins, about 5 feet high and in front of them about 20 feet of open decking to the bow. Jack took that hand that had been on her back and swept it across in a grand gesture that seemed to say, 'we have arrived'.

"Hmmm...your terrace does seem a bit sparse on furnishings, Captain." There. She could talk better when he wasn't touching her.

"I know just the thing." He took off his long vest, rolled it up into a well-padded square and plunked it on the deck. "Your furnishings, milady."

"Am I sitting on that?"

"Actually, I recommend using it as a pillow if you want to get the best view." And with that, he laid down right next to where he had placed it, and with some trepidation, she followed suit.

Stars. Brilliant white stars against a black dark as kohl and so many of them, there were just no words. So they lay there in silence, neither moving for some time, drinking it all in, and thinking their own thoughts. Though it might be supposed that those thoughts intertwined.

After a time, the moon rose above the horizon - a full moon that turned the ocean into strands of silver and cast their faces into a study of light and dark.

"Tell me, what do you see when you look at the moon?", Jack asked quietly.

The question caught her off guard. There was a long silence and Jack was just wondering if she'd heard him when she answered. She was so lost in the timelessness of the stars, she didn't hesitate to speak from her heart. "It's not so much what I see when I look at the moon, but what I feel. Ever since I was little girl, I couldn't sleep on the nights around the full moon. I had a huge yew tree outside my window that hung over the roof just outside my room and I'd sneak out at night and sit in the tree looking at it, and listening to the animals and the owls...It's as if it taps into some pagan ancestral past they I don't really know anything about, but I feel like I should be dancing somewhere in a forest glen, with fairy lights all around. Does that sound quite mad?"

"Actually, I'd say it sounds rather brilliant. And very interesting. All the places I've been in the world, people see different things, so it seems to me that maybe people see in the moon what they need to find.. ... You know, in Africa they say that the moon holds the voices of their ancestors, so they honor the moon and ask it for advice and their ancestors speak to them. In places like Singapore in the East, they see a rabbit in the moon, making rice cakes." And Jack leaned over, fingers tracing in the sky, to show her where to find the ears and the tail...

Suzanna was stunned because she'd looking been looking at the moon her whole life and now she could suddenly see a rabbit where she never had before. It was disorienting.

She was also disoriented because somewhere along the way when Jack started pointing things out with his left hand, his right had entwined itself with hers, and that feeling of heat was happening again, but it was on simmer just now, so she strained to listen to his words, which she really did want to hear. " I'm not sure about all that, except the ports I've been to in Asia are teeming with people and alot of them look as if they hadn't had enough to eat in a long time...

...In England, they say there's a man in the moon, which is the biggest load of codswallop I've ever heard. If the moon is anything, she's female. So maybe that's your typical Englishman wanting proof that he's at the center of the universe."

She pulled her hand away, so she could prop her head up on her elbow and turn to face Jack.

"And what does Captain Jack Sparrow see when he looks at the moon," Suzanna asked, watching him intently.

"Well...", and Jack pulled himself up to be leaning on his elbow, slouched slightly back and never taking his eyes off Suzanna as he answered the question..

"Well, I'm a sailor meself, and sailors say she shows us a ship coming into harbor. A safe home, as it were. And that's why they also say that the moon is the perfect mistress. She brings you home within her, but she travels with you wherever you go."

Despite the coolness of the evening and the slight breeze that caressed them both, the atmosphere had never felt thicker than it did right now. It seemed the air itself was pregnant with the moonlight and the magic and that irresistible calling to the dance. They lay there drinking each other in and Jack reached out his hand. And so softly it was barely a whisper, he brought his fingertips down the side of her face and curled them over so gently under her chin to lift her mouth up to meet his.

His lips were so soft and his beard rougher, the tendrils and braids and beads falling against her face. His kiss was seduction itself; a beckoning, an invitation to dance. Her mouth said yes before her mind ever had a chance to think about it and her tongue slipped out of its own accord to taste and explore. They moaned into each others' mouths as Jacks fingers reached behind her head and tangled in her hair and he pulled her body flush against his.

"Captain! Jack, are you up there? We've got a problem with the rudder. We need you down here now!

Jack took a long slow shaky breath. Anna Maria he could chose to ignore, but not the Pearl...

"And I thought she was getting to like me", said Suzanna with a rueful smile, and Jack grinned because the regret was for the interruption and not what they'd been doing.

"Could you...would you be very kind... he began gesturing and then placed two fingers over her lips and his voice was very low, " could you just hold that thought luv, and not go anywhere just yet. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Jack leaned over and breathed into her ear. "Count the stars while I'm gone and imagine each one is a kiss till I get back." With that he brushed his lips over hers again just once, and he was gone.

By the time he reached the forward down below, flexing his fingers along the way, they were starting to itch to strangle someone. "Anna Maria, this ship had better be bloody sinking or I'm going to be forced to kill someone and I'm happy to start with you and that dulcet voice of yours."

She just glared at him with a look that said in a million ways, 'You are forgetting your priorities.'

Jack took another deep breath and spread all of his fingers in front of him in a gesture that said 'never mind'.

"All right, what's the problem?" And so began one of those things that happen on ships, like old houses, where the discovery of one problem leads to the finding of another and before you know it there are a slew of things that need fixing and its all a bigger bloody nuisance than you'd ever imagined. And then there was a fight and by the time Jack got back to the forward deck it was 4 in the morning and Suzanna was fast asleep, head still pillowed on his old vest. Shaking his head at how it had all unfolded, Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the cabin. He was slightly mollified by the sigh of contentment she made as she naturally put her arms around his neck and nestled into him.

Suzanna was the first to wake up in the morning, and rather startled to find both herself and Jack, dressed in their clothes from last night and lying on top of the sheets. She had a sneaking suspicion Jack was awake and just not admitting it yet. She reached over with two fingers and held them over Jack's lips, leaning in to whisper, "those were very long minutes, Captain."

Eyes still closed, Jack smiled " They were indeed. But not nearly as long as those I spent watching you sleep and not touching you. I must admit I've never slept with a woman before I've bedded her."

Suzanna let that sink in a moment, but before she could reply, Jack turned toward her, eyes open. " It pains me to say this darling, but I need to be up on deck. Do you want to change and meet me up there and then we'll talk? And I have a bit of a surprise for you as well."

She raised her eyebrows. "And what surprise might that - wait a minute. The ship isn't moving".

"That's right. So if you want to find out where we are, come up top. Oh, one more thing..." And with that he kissed her. A soul-searing, lip bruising, curl her toes kiss that left no territory of her mouth unexplored. And then with what she thought sounded like a slight growl, he bit her bottom lip slightly in frustration and he was gone.


End file.
